


Vanilla Ice Cream

by starrymeis (meiqis)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, demon!jaemin, more smut than fluff though, renjun living in denial, tattoo artist!renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis
Summary: A demon walks into a tattoo studio...sounds like the beginning of a bad joke but, alas, it's the story of origin to Renjun's fling. With said demon. Who he will deny having a soft spot for until hell freezes over and Jaemin becomes homeless.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Vanilla Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord/gifts).



> This is for lovely Goddess [Sof](https://twitter.com/firelxrd)!!
> 
> I like to call it a mini 98 fix exchange but actually it's just us challenging to write a story from the same starting point: _pop punk demon Jaemin dating human Renjun_  
>  As I finished first, I will link Sof's story here later! Originally we were meant to publish together but for different reasons we changed it up.

Bit by bit, Renjun’s eyes traced along the lines of the tattoo sketch he had just been handed by the ever familiar face and, normally when Jaemin attended their store, he also just straight out wanted to pummel that handsome face with an iron bat. He hadn’t sat through art school - against his parents’ better wishes - and the tattooing course - which, mind you, also was illegal, thus requiring him to pick up nurse schooling parallely just so he’d have an excuse to file it as medical service. And that was okay, really, he could deal with that much, with working his night shifts in the family business, attending his compulsory classes, and studying in between appointments but what he definitely could not deal with this certain customer of his.

Mostly he just felt Jaemin’s ideas were an eyesore. As in, who in their right mind would request an ice cream cone with an eyeball in it? Was that some kind of pun on eyes cream? Not to mention the colors… Not that Renjun thought of himself as a snob in regards to his art but one thing for sure, he had not painstakingly learned how to tattoo on dead demons for hours at a time just to now draw comic style caricatures. That one actually hurt his pride but… the things one would need to do for money, right?

“Go take a seat while I clean this one up,” he sighed, shooing Jaemin away who, like a well behaved dog, went to take a seat on the couch in the corner of the room. Or more like, Jaemin draped himself over it, leaning into the armrest, body beautifully curved, bomber jacket falling open and the finely woven sheer shirt did nothing to hide the abundance of tattoos Renjun had already put on the baby-bum-soft skin. “Where do you want it this time?”

Already did he roll around his working station, getting out a sketching paper and some colored pencils to refine the drawing before he’d print it onto their drafting paper. He glimpsed at the other once, sharp fangs poking out with his open mouthed smile as he pointed at the bare skin revealed by a rip in his jeans. The way his black nail traced along the pale flesh, and Renjun knew it was no nail polish which made it all the more appealing and appalling at once, called for his attention, and for a moment he was distracted by just that, by the sight of dark against light, the beautiful wonderful contrast.

He huffed softly. Fucking demons. “Size?”

The fingers spread, indicating a comfortable span of thumb and pointer finger stretched, so Renjun took it as a guide to his paper. Upside of the tacky comic style that wasn’t part of his portfolio intentionally was that it was easily done, hardly took him any time to draw the lines with charcoal first and define with a marker after. Squiggly as Jaemin’s own drawing skills were, at least he managed to get his point across in regards of what he was looking for. 

A few minutes, that was all it took him to get the outlines done and he silently lifted his paper up to show the colorfully inked over his shoulder. The demon only released a pleased hum, signaling it was just right, and it was embarrassing enough to admit that Renjun could understand each and every of these low hums already, the little hint of dissatisfaction that sometimes was put into it, wishing to point out a little detail, or the pure joy that was expressed. It made his skin crawl, considering that he could possibly know a demon that well. A demon, of all creatures unholy!

“Stay. Or get ready. Or whatever,” Renjun said as he got up from his chair to walk out towards the main hall where their shared printer was sat behind the reception desk. Considering they were actually pursuing a somewhat shady business, they were housing quite the modern flat, something about their boss saying the best secrets are kept in the blatant obvious. 

Getting the print out hardly took any time, still, when he returned it was to no unexpected sight of Jaemin, pants down, socks off, sitting on the edge of the medical bed they were using for comfort and ease. Also helped with keeping up an appearance for the medical services but Renjun had never actually tried to get behind the logistics of it all. He had just wanted to learn to tattoo and, based on that, once he had more time on his hands, he could easily indulge more of his interests in that after.

“You know,” the demon started, shit eating grin on his lips, fangs poking out once again and followed right after by a split tongue, two forks licking along the tinted flesh of his lips. The tattoo artist already knew it was a trick, an appearance Jaemin could change with a snap of his fingers, from normal to split, nothing but demonic magic. There were a few of those morphing abilities, the tongue, the teeth, color of eyes and hair, the horns, the tail, the claws… But Jaemin also knew the rules, so he wouldn’t do more. “I also came here ready for you, Injun.”

Renjun’s lips curled in disgust, ignoring the heat pooling low in his guts. “Shut your trap,” he demanded as he grabbed the scissors on the table to cut the paper roughly, before he dropped into his chair again and swiveled over to the work bench. “Sit or lie?” He asked, glancing at the creature from below as he put the drawing aside for the moment to grab some gloves from the mobile cabinet. Actually didn’t look too different from the one at the hairdresser’s and he was ninety-eight percent convinced it was the same actually but it was comfortable, so he didn’t care. Allowed him to keep his gloves and wipes there, some of the inks and cups he would use, too, most importantly the black he was pouring into the little plastic cup right now before he grabbed the disinfectant.

Considering Jaemin hadn’t yet moved, he went along as he wanted, wiping the skin in question with alcohol and finding himself feeling thankful for demonic skin to always be as smooth, sparing him the embarrassing request of shaving the fine hair off. Press the paper on top, make sure it was placed firmly, press the ink to transfer onto skin, and he was ready to go.

That part in itself was his favorite, when he could hold the machine and set the needle into skin, trace the lines carefully and see the fleshed out art progress. It was satisfying in a way nothing could compare, thrilling in a different way than his nightly hunts but with Jaemin - it actually felt like getting the best of both worlds. He could tattoo, watch his art come to be, and hurt a demon all the same.

Leaning onto Jaemin’s knee as the other had done with the armrest earlier, he carefully drove the needle into skin time and time again, the low buzz not enough to drown out the demon’s pleased little moans and gasps. Because demons, at least the high ranked ones, just loved to feed off pain, loved to inflict fright and pain and despair in their victims for they thrived on it. But their own pain… oh, what a funny little twist it was. As much as they could be sadistic and gruesome, in the end, most of them could quite as easily turn into little whining bitches in heat. 

Proof of that he had right in front of his eyes, as he intentionally drove his needle in too deep, knowing it wouldn’t actually injure Jaemin and, at the same time, it was like an aphrodisiac, the pain that was transmitted by nerves going up to that cursed brain and down again, dick hardening right there, in his filthily expensive boxer briefs until the fabric was bulging and stressed.

Neither of them said anything for the time being, for the durance of Renjun piercing black ink into honeyed skin, until even the last line was connected and he could put the needle aside for now. Courtesy alone demanded him to allow Jaemin to take a breather, not to mention that he wanted to stretch his arm out a bit, rolling his shoulder as he went to get the colors from his shelf.

“Injun-ah,” Jaemin called behind him,  _ purred _ , and yet Renjun ignored him for another moment as he grabbed the purple and green for the dripping ice cream, yellow and brown to be mixed for the cone, red and blue for the details of the eyeball. He was still ignoring the demon as he poured the colors into their respective cups, along with dropping a new needle onto his tissues, all the while frustration rolling off his demonic guest. “Injun,” Jaemin demanded once again, reaching forth with his hands only to be subdued right then.

With ease, Renjun curled his latex-covered hands around the others clothed wrists, pulling them over Jaemin’s shoulders to keep them there, some odd mixture of reaching behind one’s neck and an embrace that forced them close enough together for their chests to almost touch.

“Shut up,” the artist growled, just before he allowed their lips to crash brutally. He could feel sharp fangs against his lower lip, tearing the tissue of his lower lip to the point of drawing blood that immediately called for a greedy grumble he could sense resonate against his own chest, the subtle vibrations of it. In retort, he pushed his tongue into Jaemin’s mouth that was all too slick to be humane, the forked muscle curling around his own, entangling so bittersweetly.

Just at the edge of feeling his control slip, he pulled away from the other, forcing his breath to remain calm despite the fire burning in his own veins. The demon had it worse than him, pupils dilated, spit slicking beautifully rosy lips, gasping softly. It was a beautiful sight, honestly, and Renjun felt a wave of satisfaction overcome him as he leaned in once more to lick across the other’s lower lip to get rid of the excessive wetness. “Let’s continue, shall we?”

He smiled sweetly, could basically see the shudder wrecking the demon in front of him at the indirect rejection, the knowledge that he would be left waiting once again by the tattoo artist who simply dropped back into his chair, letting go of the offending hands. Torturously slow, because he knew that every additional second would only drive Jaemin insane, he took off his soiled gloves and put on a new pair before he slid closer again to start on the layer of color instead. Playing push and pull, hot and cold, pleasure and pain. It was more pleasure than pain to him.

✩°｡⋆

By the time they had reached Renjun’s home, he was certain Jaemin had almost come twice already, once simply from the sensation of getting tattooed in quite such a brutally way and the other from their time spent on the train, crowded enough to allow him to slot his thigh between the demon’s and press into his crotch without rousing too much attention. He loved it like this, when he had such cursed creature at his mercy, delirious from unresolved pleasure and it was like he could read Jaemin’s thoughts, that the other would have rather orgasmed in public than being held off like this.

“Injun-” The blue haired gasped, pupils so blown they almost swallowed up the whole of his golden circles, making him look more demonic than anything else had this night. They always were like this, had established their routine in the recent months that was addictive, nearly as much as this sensation of disgust he felt with himself every morning after yet again.

Swiftly he pushed his hands beneath that brightly colored bomber jacket, felt the mesh-like fabric smooth beneath his palm as he caressed along it until the velvety fabric fell to the ground. It would be tacky if it didn’t actually hold that nice vintage touch, and it fit well with the colorful belt and patterned Docs, the piercings adorning ears hidden by vibrant blue hair. Change the fabric up a bit and someone might as well think of it as punk, a bit darker, a bit grungier. But that didn’t fit with Jaemin, the demon who’d rather get colorful tattoos of eyes cream and Star Wars caricatures than the intricate designs adorning his father.

And, by all things holy, those Renjun was in love with. Likely professionalism would tell him about how he needed to prefer Jaemin’s tattoos over someone else’s, considering those had been the ones he had worked on but reality looked mighty different. Because in reality, he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the almighty Jeong Jaehyun’s neck and arms, any spot of skin he had been able to catch a glimpse of, the beautifully intricate designs of swirls and lines, creating demonic symbolica, insignia of power. Some of those interwoven into a more scenic artwork, hiding them away. 

Despite how screwed the literal underworld seemed to be, they had rules up here, rules of who was allowed to do what, and one of them included that they had to respect the rules and boundaries of demons, too. One too many times war had been wagered for nothing, enforcing these new rules of peaceful as possible cooperation, of what was allowed and what wasn’t. Not like these rules mattered much at the moment, what actually mattered was the simply fact that Jeong Jaehyun had been one of less of a dozen demons to survive these wars. All thirteen known to them, written down in their history books. 

It made this very specific demon untouchable, it was only their luck the whole clan prefered to abide by the law, including Jaemin with his tacky taste in fashion and tattoos. How such a colorful being had turned out to be the offspring of a man embodying the whole aesthetic of a BDSM club was beyond Renjun, it made no sense. Neither did wanting to do tattoos despite being born into a family of hunters so he had been forced to give Jaemin the benefit of doubt. 

What remained a simple truth was the fact that that night, after Renjun had just dropped Jaemin off at the Jeong family home, his awfully colorfully inked affair had returned to his home and railed him with an eagerness as he had never before. Even days later, he had been certain to feel it to his very bone, the fullness he could only feel with Jaemin. Fuck professionalism, he had ditched it the moment of their first kiss. 

The morning after, he had laughed for what must have been half an hour straight, brought to tears by the simple fact Jaemin had been jealous. Of his own father. Renjun hadn’t been able to hold it in, hearing that, knowing of the possessive streak of a demon whose name was on their red list in first place. Jealous because he thought Renjun had been eyeing the infamous Jeong Jaehyun for his beauty, when all the time it had been about tattoos. How laughable it had been.

But Jaemin had always been like this, doing these laughable things like requesting a skeleton riding on a shark, all in these eye cancer inducing neon colors that wouldn’t ever have entered his work room otherwise. And he still thought they looked tacky, ugly against beautiful skin where he could see them through fabric, but they also were the tattoos he had done, inked with his needle, drawn by his hands. His mark of ownership on his lover, a demon. He might as well start laughing again. Would even, if there weren’t better things to do, like latching his lips onto the funny smiling emoji he had tattooed freehand below that pierced ear.

That one was special, maybe the only one he actually liked, not because of the design but the ink he had used, infused with rose quartz and salt, enchanted by little spells. A natural defense mechanism for his own sake, resonating with his own volition, preventing any sort of action against him he did not approve of. It was such a useful little tool, like a control button, which he loved more than most else. Perhaps even more than Jaemin’s dick up his ass. 

“Bedroom,” he purred while he slipped out of his shoes, fingers curling around the other’s shoulders, hard and warm beneath his palm, perfectly sculpted from exercise, leading into arms equally as strong he could feel flexing. It was a fluid movement, the way the demon slightly crouched and wrapped his fingers around slender thighs, lifting the artist up into a monkey hold despite how distracting it must have been to have this sensitive spot sucked on so harshly right then.

Getting there took a few seconds only, down the hallway, through the door, and Jaemin would sit down on the beed in the very fashion he was supposed to. It had taken some several weeks for him to ingrain this behavior in the other’s mind and only to his utmost satisfaction, there was nothing more delightful for a hunter than forcing a demon into submission. Whatever kind of submission that would end up being anyways. 

✩°｡⋆

The first time Jaemin had walked into their pretty tattoo parlor had been interesting, to say the least. Considering their business was not, in fact, entirely legal, normally all their customers would come with an appointment already made, or else they wouldn’t even know where their shop was located. But this guy - Jaemin, with his soft colored pink hair and glittery jacket - had simply come in like this and requested a tattoo at a time Renjun had been about to close up, all alone at the store. It was the downside of being the newest member of their round and also the youngest, it meant he was stuck with whatever useless duty the moment Ten, their guy working the reception, decided he had worked sufficiently for the day.

As a fun fact on the go, demons were not aware that they smelt of ashes and smoke, of fire and heat, and no average person would be able to take it in. What a bad fortune it had been, for a demon to walk into a tattoo parlor as the only one around had been no average person, instead, the scent had sickeningly risen into his nose. It got stronger the hungrier a demon was, because of the simple fact that their cover was slipping, that they were lacking the strength to behave entirely like the humans they were supposed to be. The stronger their scent, the more of their natural appearances would slip eventually, until they looked like the hellish creatures they were. 

A reason as simple as it was, the one why he could smell the taste of the underworld on them, the easy fact that he was what might have been described as the natural enemy to the underworld’s. If you can’t kill them, imitate them, that’s what those of their first generation had thought as well, before they had injected demonic blood into their own kind, the painstaking ceremony that was becoming a full fledged member. Nowadays, the had reduced it to a single syringe worth of, a token of remembrance to the pain their first ones had to go through when actually sufficient traits had been inherited over time. Increased strength, heightened senses, the natural way they could sense the demons around them.

So to say he had been surprised had been a blatant understatement, all the more so when that same demon had demanded for a bunny to be drawn on his inner forearm. Which, at first glance, might be cute - a demon with a bunny tattoo, it sounded like the beginning of some horrible joke. Until one looked at the details of it, at the razor sharp teeth and the heart drawn into its ear, not chewing on a carrot but a bone. Macabre, maybe funny, but entirely disgusting in its choice of colors. 

Renjun could still remember the first time he had looked at it as he had asked, “You really want that on you?” His nose had wrinkled in disgust before he had glanced at the demon in this unfairly sheer shirt, the kind that made someone think it had just been washed thin but in reality it had been designed that way, almost see through white fabric, allowing him to see all he had not asked for - the few patches of color already there of tattoos, the dark rose of nipples, the faint shadow cast by muscles.

“I’d prefer you on me,” the demon had grinned, and promptly earned himself a punch to the nose. Unsurprisingly, black blood had shot out, burst from the rupture, but right then and there, the wound had corrected itself as nothing had happened, only the black splutters giving the truth away. A demon able to heal itself despite carrying a stench of hell that intense… Renjun had known at that moment that the customer in front of him had not been a normal one. And he would have turned him away, had that same demon not offered paying more than five times the price normally paid for a tattoo that side. Tempting indeed. Thus he had continued with it as well.

Had invited the demon to his room, had refined the ugly sketch, stolen inks from Jeno and whoever else worked there in the room next door and actually did tattoos, and picked up his work. Funnily enough, regardless of having been trained for hunting all life long, the interactions he had had with alive demons had been few, not to mention the friendly ones had been rare. Simply because those times he actually needed to face these creatures was if they had already broken some of the rules established for their kind. So that day, he had been allowed to learn a thing or two, and some of them had been more interesting than others.

For example, the fascinating detail of how easily aroused Jaemin could be, how the demon right in front of him had become aroused simply from having a needle piercing his forearm again and again. It had been impossible not to see with how tight the torn burgundy jeans had already been, outline of arousal as evident as the outline of this obnoxious piece of art. At the same time, the stench of hell had increased, a trait so easily recognizable, the ever prominent waves of  _ hunger _ . 

Before the demon had been able to do a thing that would imply an infringement of the rules they all had to abide, Renjun had finished the tattoo and wrapped it with foil, declaring, “Dare touch me now and I will tear you apart. You’re on the red list,  _ Na Jaemin _ . The slightest offense and I am allowed to get your head.”

The red list. Not to be mistaken with the one used on animals, it was more like being stuck in the reds financially. It meant trouble, the red card of a soccer game, it implied that someone was under suspicion to have broken the rules repeatedly but without the right kind of proof they were yet to be allowed to act. 

“Fuck,” the pink haired had responded, tongue darting out, a tad too long to be entirely humane, “You’re so hot when you talk to me like this…”

“Disgusting,” Renjun had denied as he rolled back in his chair, taking off his latex gloves to throw them into the trash. “That tattoo on your neck… Isn’t that Nina’s style?”

“Yeah. Why?” Honestly, fuck demons and their shit-eating grins. Those were more disgusting than that tattoo.

“Because she disappeared, and the last I heard, she had been made to tattoo a funky eye.”

The implication hadn’t gone past the demon, evidently so as he had stiffened for a moment, but then he had relaxed again, and with a grin so cursed it had made even Renjun pull a face, Jaemin had stood up and approached him. One finger below the human’s chin and he had purred, “Too bad I can’t have you for dinner now, pretty boy… You do smell quite heavenly.”

If the demon had to go home with a broken wrist and blue balls that day, nobody would need to know. But that little detail alone had been sufficient to leave Renjun more than baffled when that same annoying boy had returned only a week later, a new horrendous sketch in hand, black credit card pulled out ready to pay, and another flirty remark on his lips. And a few helpful things Renjun had been taught in his life, including this:

If the stray you fed returns, train it to be yours.

It was all the more exhilarating if the stray was a high ranked demon he could not yet kill. 

✩°｡⋆

By the time he had returned to his bedroom, Jaemin had already undressed and laid down in bed, looking the very image of sex appeal with how he was resting on his lower arms, one leg stretched out and one angled upwards, nothing covering his skin but ink, the countless drawings Renjun had already painted on him. A possibly eternal reminder of what they had once had. 

“Injunnie,” the demon called, sickeningly sweet in tone and awarding him with caries just like that it seemed. His black nailed toes wiggled against the sheets, the oversized blanket spread out to keep the sheets beneath as safe as could be. Any other demon might have looked intimidating, exposed like this, eyes dark, lips curling up, but it was impossible to take serious when it was Jaemin with his stupid blue hair and colorful tattoos. It was a tad too funky to be dark and threatening. “Come here, baby.”

“Did your father dye his hair again?” Renjun asked instead, leaning against the doorframe with his shoulder to take in the sight first. Even after countless times of seeing them, he couldn’t entirely get used to the image of them but if only he focused enough, he could imagine it was expressionistic art instead of stupid little sketches. 

Instantly, he could see Jaemin’s face darken, the fire burning dark with his eyes taking a turn to the wrong direction. “My father again?” The demon almost growled, possessiveness spiked again and it was adorable, like having a baby threaten you, a toddler who could barely eat with a spoon calling murder. “Why?”

“Because you dyed it,” he pointed out, albeit dying wasn’t exactly the right word for a bunch of demons who could change appearance with a snap of their fingers. Admittedly, if he didn’t look lower than the collarbones, Jaemin did look good like this, with his wide golden eyes and teal hair, a beautiful contrast further emphasized by his skin as golden as the hues of creamy honey. “Looks good.”

At that, the demon looked a bit surprised, as if he hadn’t anticipated that and, to be fair, he probably had not, because Renjun rarely gave out compliments like these. But the more interesting part was not the other’s surprise but the way his exposed erection had flagged a bit, exactly the way he had wished it to. A low hum escaped his own lips as he made his way over, putting away the glass of juice he had gotten himself from the kitchen to make up for his lack of dinner that night, and pulled the drawer on his nightstand open. 

“You know what’s next?” He asked while pulling out a slender case, the red velvet box he liked to present to Jaemin only, use on Jaemin only. In those golden orbs, he could see a flare of recognition, followed by a nervous tapping of fingers against sheets that made the hunter smile as he settled next to the demon, two bottles in his hand. With swiftness, he straddled inked thighs, not minding whether he sat on the skin sensitive from tattooing or not because they had done worse already with no actual harm surfacing. 

One hand pulled the latch on the box, revealing the little sounding rod place inside, shaped like an overlength nail and reflecting different hues under the light, while with the other he used to open his betadine solution to drown the titanium in it once again. Naturally he cleaned them after usage, he just wanted to be sure there was nothing that could be blamed on him. “Your father probably looks better, though,” he added, just to aggravate Jaemin some more while the colored droplets fell to his abdominal muscles, twitching at the unexpected contact.

Satisfied with the metal’s glistening look, he put the first bottle aside and uncapped the other, sweet scent of lube rising into the air, the vanilla odor resembling the one of his shower gel that had faded off his skin after this morning’s washing. Without care, he poured some droplets onto Jaemin’s dick - luckily bare of ink or Renjun might just go crazy - and ignored the hiss it lured out, smearing it around instead. Before his demon would get too aroused again, he had to hurry up, spare him at least some of that uncomfortable feeling if he was able to. 

“Fuck do you-” Jaemin’s growl was cut off by a choked moan as Renjun spread the skin on the head of his dick, finding the little hole to insert the metal sound, bit by bit, until he only had to hold on to the top. It reminded him of that time he was taught how to use a French press, to place his hand on top but not use pressure as he’d allow gravity to work with the additional weight and push the sieve down. It was the same with the sounding rod, with how he just had to hold it steady and gravitational pulls would do the rest. 

He could just lean back and enjoy the show, the way the demon’s breath was hitching whenever the metal spread out the smallest bit only to decrease in girth again, moaning by the second time it happened, with how it slowly inched inside, and then again at the third, sweat matting blue hair to pale skin and the dick he was holding twitching ever so slightly. But after the third flare, was only a bit more left, and the nailhead-like tip was sounding snug against Jaemin’s, glinting colorfully against the flushed flesh. 

Low in his throat Renjun hummed as he looked at it, how the metal pole alone forced Jaemin’s cock to stay standing upright despite not entirely having hardened, knowing it would drive his little demon insane when he would grow another half an inch or so and the sounding pole would stimulate his urethra some more. That, truly, was the pleasure of subduing a demon, the way his creature of hell didn’t even protest his crazy ideas but radiated pleasure as a token of his own pain instead. Even when pain was a blatant overstatement when it was simply some… less traditional stimulation. 

“You really…” He whispered, because it awed him time and time again, allowing his finger to trace the line he knew this angry little vein would appear later. Simple that Jaemin was allowing him to play with him as much but that’s just how it went, demons thought in extremes, in murder and mercy, in dominance and submission, in pleasure and pain. “You’re so adorable,” he purred, before he leaned in to press his lips to the low of the demon’s inked stomach, licking along the lines of prominent muscles.

“Sexy,” he purred, feeling how the flesh flexed beneath his lips, making him grin. Not only pleasure but self-satisfaction as well was rolling off the demon in intense waves, smelling of fire and warmth and campfires. Jaemin had always been like that, weak to the compliments he was given, and it was endearing, how much he could manipulate the other this way or that, both of them aware it was part of a game and, at the same time, it didn’t lessen the effects the least. 

The demon released a low growl the further up Renjun made his way, demanding and possessive, sending shivers of delight down the hunter’s spine, his instincts demanding him to hunt while his lower human cravings just called for him to fuck. It was the kind of thrill he had never felt with any human before, the forbidden thrill of being with whom he was not supposed to be with, sleeping with whom he was not supposed to sleep with. If that was how Romeo and Juliet had felt, he could very well understand why they had not stopped their love.

He stopped with his lips hovering above Jaemin’s, feeling moist breath fanning against his own, the way every of the other’s exhales shook with the silent need for more. It had taken bittersweetly long to train the demon into remaining still even at a moment like this, when both their desire for each other was at its peak, and equally as long it had taken for Jaemin to do the same with him. After all, it wasn’t like every night of theirs was the same, wasn’t like Renjun felt like having the hellish fledgling at his mercy every single night. Sometimes he was also just yearning for a good pounding of his own.

But wasn’t that also what made it so exciting? The simple fact that their dynamic was ever changing, a constant battle for dominance? It made him smile, a second before he leaned in to lock their lips and, at the same time, he ground his hips down, clothed crotch against Jaemin’s exposed one. Instantaneously, the blue haired whined into his mouth, a low and needy mewl accompanied by the upwards push of his hips just so Renjun could feel every bit of the arousal the other felt.

Slowly, he allowed one of his hands to travel further upwards just to draw as little attention as was possible, until he could feel the familiar leather against his fingers. “Mine,” he finally whispered with a little grin, just as he allowed the first cuff to close around Jaemin’s wrist, cold leather against warm skin, he already knew it wouldn’t be long until the chains were pulled tight from how desperate the demon could be but just for now, he was still enjoying his time. 

✩°｡⋆

  
  


As much as Renjun insisted that he hated Jaemin, which actually was just an extension of the whole demon race, maybe with the exception of Jeong Jaehyun and his tattoos, as eagerly he tried to forget about the one date they had gone onto. Or the one after. And the third. Because neither did he have the time to date nor was he falling in love with a demon, that for sure. 

That day had been a surprisingly pleasing one, albeit quite the spontaneous kind as well. Renjun wasn’t actually certain for how long the demon had been sat outside his apartment building that Saturday noon but he had been on the way to the library to study, rushing down the front steps and about to get his bike from the stand when he had seen the mop of cotton candy pink hair. “Jaemin?” He had called and, instantly, he had been greeted by the demon’s sharp teeth glinting at him, revealed by a bright smile.

“Renjun!” The colorful boy had called out, demon tail swishing through the air like a puppy’s one and it was only mildly concerning, the stench of hell and the surfacing tail that was not, in fact, supposed to be there. It wasn’t like it was illegal but definitely it would call for the kind of attention he did not want. As if Jaemin’s face wasn’t already attracting enough of that… “Do you want to come get ice cream with me? There’s a new store that opened up and-”

“Sorry, can’t,” the hunter had simply answered and unlocked the chain on his bike. Not to mention how tired he had been that day, after basically pulling an all-nighter to get some annoying little shit of a pyromaniac under control which, honestly, Jaemin should know about anyways. So Renjun had added a stinky look at the demon, as much as he had been able to procure one with how puffy his eyes had felt, and swung one leg over his released bike. “I have an exam to write on Monday.” 

He had hoped it would be enough of an excuse to get rid of this hellish fella but, in fact, it had not. It had seemed his rejection had only made the demon clingier, hugging him before he could get away, sharp chin digging into his shoulder and golden eyes round and wide to look at him in innocent. It had almost made Renjun retch in disgust at the sight but, unfortunately, he had always been in favor of animals which had also entirely explained the whole of his previous relationship. But what was he supposed to do, he just loved puppies that much…

“Please! Just this once! I can also tell you a spell to enhance your memory if you come with me,” the demon had offered, sharp claws tapping against the back of Renjun’s hand on the handle of his bike and that, actually, had been tempting. More so than the quintuple payment for their recent tattoo sessions. 

So he had put down his leg and taken a proper look at Jaemin again, at the sparkling eyes and pouting lips, and had asked, “How long will the spell last?”

“Two weeks?” Jaemin had offered, and at the other raising one eyebrow tried again with, “Two months?” When both eyebrows went up, the demon had frowned lightly and intensified his pout some more. “One year! I can’t make it last longer than that or we’ll both be in trouble for it!”

For another moment, Renjun had just looked at the demon before he had handed over his messenger bag. “Get on.” And stupid as demons sometimes could be, at least Jaemin was smart at that time, hanging the messenger bag around his shoulders and taking a seat on the rack, arms curled around the human’s middle a tad too tight to be considered friendly. But Renjun had merely rolled his eyes and set off, only asking where they needed to go every once in a while because the instructions were surprisingly precise, making him wonder for just how long this had been planned.

What they had eventually arrived to had been a quaint little ice cream store, perfectly encompassing this little vintage touch and seeming to do rather well despite the still chilly weather. Maybe a demon’s masochism simply extended to the desire for a cold treat in the early spring weather, too, but under those circumstances Renjun was in no better position. After all, hadn’t he come along willingly as well? Minus the bribery that would eventually help him studying.

Unsurprisingly, Jaemin had insisted to be the one to pay - not like Renjun would have pulled out his card anyways, Jaemin was loaded thanks to his father’s businesses while he himself was juggling three different things at once - when they had ordered at the countered before settling in one of the three tiny booths at the back of the shop behind the counter, up a little staircase while beneath them, through the flimsy floor, Renjun had been able to feel the vibrations of electricity. 

“Their boss has learnt how to make ice cream in Italy,” the demon had started excitedly, arms placed on the table between them to lean forward eagerly. It seemed more than befitting to behave like this for the ever dramatic colorful kid, as if that hadn’t been obvious my the choice of clothing yet. How someone could run around with just a suit blazer but no shirt beneath was nothing Renjun would ever be able to explain, paired with surprisingly plain jeans. For the first time that day it had occurred to him that Jaemin had dressed up, treating this like a date indeed.

His eyebrow had raised for a moment, eyes glinting down at the hints of color popping up on Jaemin’s pale chest, the splaying fabric allowing him to see all the way down to the glinting metal on the demon’s belly button. “One of my uncles got one so I thought I should try too,” Jaemin previously had said in regards to it, leaving the tattoo artist to wonder just how long it would be kept anyways. The demon was loyal to the bone, or he wouldn’t return to him always again for another tattoo instead of venturing out to different artists, but also incredibly whimsical. A fascinating contrast, actually. 

“Is this a date?” Renjun had then asked while pressing his palm against the others revealed forehead, hair brushed back handsomely, and pushed, trying to get their table free of demon. What he had gotten in return had been a black tail languishly curling around around his wrist, the heart-shaped tip wiggling at him excitingly. The waitress that brought their sundaes only looked at them in surprise or, more precisely, at Jaemin. It wasn’t every day their pretty but weird customer turned out to be a demon indeed. She might also just think of it as some intricate cosplay of sorts which, actually, didn’t make it that much better to the public eye.

“Why, of course it is!” The pink haired had promptly pouted, sounding very accusive for someone who had never stated for what reason exactly they were meeting up. And maybe Renjun would have caught on to it all earlier as well if he didn’t feel so very drained. “After all, I love you, Injunnie!”

The waitress might have slipped on the last stairs at those words, Renjun hadn’t actually paid attention as he had slimmed his eyes and, beneath the table, kicked Jaemin into the shin. When the demon had hissed the hunter felt more satisfied, and promptly returned his focus to his green and white ice cream, the flavors of pistachio and plain milk in his cup, without all the frilly extras that adorned the creature’s cup. “You know I need my hand to eat, don’t you?”

Devilishly golden eyes had first glimpsed at the wrist still trapped by a black shiny tail, then at the boy opposite. “Aren’t you going to reply to my confession?”

Renjun had merely raised his eyebrows and grabbed his spoon with his other hand then. If Jaemin had so intensely craved to hold hands - or tail -, Renjun might as well have gone along with it. So long as he did not need to reply. 

✩°｡⋆

Toying with Jaemin in bed intrinsically was like doing a tattoo for the demon. First, you would get bare skin - which, literally, was just a bare Jaemin - which was followed by doing the whole disinfecting part, which had earlier translated to the restrictive toys, and now, slowly, he could add in the color, could add it in slowly. In the way the demon was flushed from the strain, skin glistening from the exertion that came from enduring all that Renjun was doing, even when it meant turning up the vibrations of the toy a notch.

Funny thing, actually. When Ten had priorly asked whether he knew about Tenga, Renjun’s first thought had been the game of wooden blocks, all the more so when neither of them had been entirely sober that night. That just came as a side-effect of a company dinner. So naturally, he had agreed and pointed out how much fun it was, and when Ten had told him he’d buy him the newest edition and also done so in his drunken haze, the younger had honestly assumed he’d be rewarded with a game.

Oh, the surprise when he had learned that Tenga was, in fact, a sex toy company, and their newest product a futuristic looking cock sleeve with vibration function. So, actually, he had not been disappointed, and all the less so now as he had closed the two halves around Jaemin’s dick after having poured a generous amount of lube directly onto the blushing erection. Vibrations turned to the max, he could just lean back on his haunches and watch the demon squirm, overthrown by the intense stimulation and releasing so many dripping curses and mewled moans it was easily addictive. 

“Jun- Junnie,” the colorful man whined, trying to thrust his hips up into the slick hole but only finding disappointment when the toy barely moved, held down by its weight alone and the inside movement keeping it in place as well. “Please! I need-” Pitifully, Jaemin’s noises broke into another whimper once Renjun did indeed reach forward to take a hold of the white outside, thus allowing the other to thrust into it roughly. Like this, it must be utter torture, the way the textured inside of the toy moved around, the vibrating silicone moving also the metal inserted into Jaemin’s dick and adding more of the teasing from the inside along with the outside.

Like this, also adding in the fact that Renjun had been a little shit ever since their appointment back at the studio by teasing the demon countless times, it was no surprise he had brought the other to the edge of sanity quite so soon. He could not only see and hear it, he could also feel it in the way Jaemin’s thrusts were becoming messier, looking for relief he wasn’t allowed to feel with how his cock was blocked and kept in position with the sounding rod alone. It was an adorable sight, the way his demon was so eager to find release, doing his utmost to wreck the toy that affected him more, surely while already feeling the little pressure of pre-cum being blocked off entirely, the way it was forced to accumulate below the rod that would not move. 

This day, the hunter found himself surprised with how long the tattooed was holding on, meticulously trying for an inevitable result he seemed to realize too soon, and it wasn’t much longer before Jaemin gave up with a frustrated grunt. A little signal but one nonetheless, telling Renjun to push the sleeve down to its limit just so he could be sure the suffering would come at its highest expanse. With a little tap to inked hips, he signed the blue-haired to turn over, which Jaemin also promptly did. Like this, the bed easily allowed him to rut into the toy of his own but, most of all, it kept the Tenga tool in place while Renjun guided Jaemin to tug his legs under and simultaneously raise his hips, offering him one beautiful sight. 

“Aren’t you cute,” he hummed, low in his throat, allowing his hands to caress along the back of built and tattooed thighs, feeling the edge of tape of where he had plastered the foil against his fingertips, the smooth skin beneath his palm. There was an empty spot, bare of ink, above Jaemin’s ass, exactly where Renjun placed his lips for a few tender kisses before jokingly asking, “Can’t I put a tramp stamp on you next?”

Even so low on the demon’s body, he could feel the trembles of an affectionate growl, the way Jaemin was trembling in delight. All too well did the artist know why, it was the first time he had proposed a tattoo of his own, instead of calling the requests handed to him ugly and worse, so mixed into pleasurable greed was the delight of being approached first. 

“But first…” He pressed a gentle kiss to the demon’s twitching hole, licking over it with his tongue once, twice, just meaning to distract the other for another moment or two to hide the noise of him uncapping the bottle of lube once again. Despite overly sensitive hearing, it didn’t seem like Jaemin had yet picked up on it, allowing him to slick up his fingers that promptly replaced his fingers against the glistening skin. A surprised whistle escaped him, being allowed to feel how not one but two fingers easily slipped inside. “You really came prepared, didn’t you?” Because that’s exactly what he had been promised early in the evening, overjoying him yet again.

For Jaemin it seemed there could only be extremes, amplified by his hellish nature and persona, so exhaustingly demanding whenever Renjun allowed the demon to take the slightest bit of charge, so incredibly pliant when lured into submission like this. The disgusting sweetness of milk tea contrasting the utmost bitter taste of too much coffee at once. The obnoxiously colorful clothing worn beneath the sun and the so demonic pieces of leather and black shown off to the moon’s dark. This or that, but nothing in between. It had more appeal than the boring people he had dated in high school before, when grades hadn’t mattered because his future had already been chiseled in stone. 

One of those extremes might also be just how extremely smooth the demon’s walls felt around his fingers, slowly slicked up, the scent of vanilla intensifying thanks to the warmth. It was incredible, addictive, and that was part of the reason Renjun kept coming back, allowed Jaemin back. Although he was still arguing with himself that it was also the only reason, the phenomenal sex he was offered.

It didn’t take long for him to insert a third finger, pushing in deep so he could reach the other’s sweet spot, massaging it with little strokes that had the demon rutting into the sheets, every slightest change of pressure resulting in another thrust. A predictable mechanism, one Renjun liked to take advantage of, to be allowed to play his affair as if he were an instrument, every strum of the strings eliciting a different sound. His personal interest, not touched by anyone else and he simply knew, it was like a sixth sense, the simple fact that Jaemin would not go anywhere else.

“Hm,” he hummed, low under his breath, as he bent over the demon’s back to press tender kisses to the tattoo on his shoulder, the tattoo he had put there just a month ago, tongue trailing along the black lines framing neon splotches. Through his clothes, he could feel his own cock brush against Jaemin’s behind, the electric shock of heat it drove up his spine. As incredulous as it might sound, he had been so distracted by the demon, by the beautiful arch of his spine, trembling spine, bright colors turning into a blurred mess of art as his focus went hazy with need. “Aren’t you the most endearing, my love?”

His own breath hitched as he realized his words a moment too late, and at the same time Jaemin must have. The demon, suddenly, struggled against the fortified restraints, moaning helplessly in need when all it took for Renjun to subdue him again was to pull out his fingers for good. “Stay.” A simple demand, accompanied by a gentle pat to Jaemin’s bare behind. At the rate they were going, it was but a question of time until the hunter would end up with his needle pressed into the smooth skin there. 

For a second he remained in place, testing the demon’s self-restraint, a habit he had created for himself after he had grown to learn about the other’s impatience. If Jaemin were to disobey, he wanted to be in a position where he could take measurements immediately, dig his nails into the place he had joked about putting a tramp stamp next until the demon was wincing in pain. A beautiful sight, again and again. 

Once he was secure that the demon wouldn’t move of his own, no more than desperately rutting into the vibrating fleshlight that didn’t offer any of the release that had been so cruelly denied, Renjun dared crawl away and climb out of bed. Embarrassing as it was to admit, ever since he had started seeing the demon on the regular, his collection of sex toys had expanded, so many new things he wanted to try out, try on the other, have Jaemin try on him, it didn’t even matter. It was just more than mildly concerning that he had gone from a single dildo and fleshlight to needing to clear and entire drawer of clothes to store them in a better way. 

What his eyes caught on to eventually was a sleek mess of white he reached for, caressing his fingers along the soft fur before he pulled it out with a sharp tug. A little rattling sound accompanied the movement, something Renjun couldn’t care about even if it were to cause chaos in the drawer when the most enticing thing in his home was currently placed in his bed. So the steps that carried him there held the slightest jump of delight, he almost jumped into bed just to be allowed to take a seat between Jaemin’s spread legs again.

From the looks of it, the demon’s hole was still perfectly slick, and yet Renjun reached forth with his hand, sliding two of his fingers past the rim and stretching the glistening walls apart so he could pour more lube inside without hindrance. The liquid must have been cold, made the blue-haired hiss while arching his back, and for a second the artist was too mesmerized to move. He remembered better when the other’s squirming nearly had his fingers slip, when the lube oozed around his fingers some more, so he reached for the sleek fur he had just retrieved.

“Attention, baby,” he purred, as much as he could do so, while pressing another few kisses to Jaemin’s hips, trying to distract the tattooed as he fumbled to find the plug attached to the tail. Once he had it secured in his fingers, he didn’t hesitate pushing it in with a swift thrust, sensing more than seeing how Jaemin crumbled down below him. Gentle, he bit the empty skin, pulling away with his teeth still dug into it to take in the sight, spreading the demon’s cheeks to see the glistening and flushed rim stretched around the baby pink plug, the way snowy white contrasted pale honey gold. 

“So pretty,” he hummed and curled his messed up fingers around one of Jaemin’s thighs, pulling it back so it aligned with the line of his spine, then repeating the movement with the other leg. Like this, it was harder for the blue-haired to rut into the fleshlight but, more than that, the tail resting on top and falling between built thighs tickled the skin, brushed against it softly with every single twitch. “So obedient too,” he added, gently patting his boytoy’s skin before he pulled away once again. 

✩°｡⋆

Studying had come easier after that spell Jaemin had worked into his skin, hidden on the very inside of his thigh where nobody could see and possibly accuse him of cheating, but it hadn’t meant exams were any less draining just because of that. They still were, exhausting and annoying alike, especially when they had all been piled into a single week and he had to feel like a zombie as he walked out of school. So, honestly, he had been prepared for all - be rolled over by a car, attacked by that rat of a dog owned by that prickly woman living across the street, run over by a bicycle - all but arms curling around his middle from behind and lips meeting the nape of his neck.

By simple instinct, Renjun had kicked backwards, heel colliding with that someone’s shin, while he had reached up to grab that person by the clothes and bent forward. The momentum of his movements had sent the other tumbling over, falling over his shoulder and to the ground, drawing attention from not too little people around them. Too many had whispered in excitement, all the more had pointed their fingers or even pulled out their phones.

Undeterred, and much to the student’s disdain at that moment, Jaemin had looked up with bright eyes, though, lips pulled into a shark-like grin with all too many pointy teeth on display. “You’re so sexy when you throw me around, did you know?” 

_ And you attract too much attention _ , Renjun had added in his mind as he looked at the demon still down on the ground, in his black sparkly jacket that had looked a size too big and t-shirt beneath translucent and sheen. The splotches of ink had looked distorted but not been hidden, morphed by the shifting fabric and been made to look like something else, wherever the fabric had managed to cover them, at last. 

Sneering down at the demon, he had merely given him another look before he had continued on his way. He had a day off from work, his parents had promised to go easy on him tonight, and that meant he could finally watch the movies he had meant to catch up on since a while and indulge all the unhealthy food he hadn’t gotten a chance at buying recently. No way would he allow one little hellish pest to cross his plans.

“Injunnie,” the demon promptly had whined, and just a second later, they had found themselves in a similar situation again. Jaemin, with his arms wrapped tight around the other’s slighter frame but this time, instead of Renjun throwing the other over once more, he had just stubbornly gone on in his way, meaning the demon had been forced to shuffle along behind him, unwilling to pull away just yet. “Injunnie,” he had repeated needily, “Aren’t you going to say you missed me too? I missed you so much, I thought I was going crazy!”

“You already are,” the hunter had responded and, as they had needed to stop at a red light, used the chance to ram his elbow into Jaemin’s guts to encourage some healthy socially acceptable distance between them. Rumors going around school he could bear with, that old lady on the other side of the street giving him the stinky eye was a different story though. “What are you doing here anyways?”

At that, the demon had grinned proudly, pupils dilating into snake-like slits while the movement of hair hinted a tad too well at the horns that had beenprotruding just a second later. Some certain blond apparently had no longer been able to reign his hunger in once again. “You said your exams are ending tonight which coincides with dad’s newest club opening. I thought you might need the time to relax after these stressful days.”

Renjun’s eyes had slimmed a bit as he glimpsed at the other, mulling the thought over in his mind. “You only want to get me drunk and into your bed, don’t you?” The sheepish smile was more of an answer than he would have liked, poking his finger into the barely covered stomach, hitting the tattoo he had inked just the week before. “Drinks are on you. And I won’t move even a single toe when you fuck me later.”

A satisfied rumble had reverberated from the demon’s chest in response, looking all too smug at the prospect of getting his wishes fulfilled as easily as that. But what had Renjun been supposed to do, turn down free drinks and a good fuck when he had worked his ass off for a week now?

“I already prepared an outfit for you too,” Jaemin had called in delight, rushing after the student who had already gone on in his ways. And that, admittedly, had been a bit questionable considering the demon’s taste in fashion but for one night in the whole of this year, the hunter had been willing to put up with it. He’d just have to drink more to make up for that probably.

So that was how he had found himself a few hours later skipping the queue to the club thanks to Jaemin holding on to his hand, dressed in leather and black, in a similar way as had the demon been but less skin on display. Like this, adorned in skintight clothes, highlighting the bright colors and honey glazed skin, contrasting the bright blond hair, Jaemin might look the best. But that had been only to Renjun’s eyes, who had grown up with the image of hunters dressed in black being the most impressive ideal for his life.

A simple gesture of the other towards the doorman had them passing like that and, having heard the protests behind them, Jaemin’s horns had elongated, curling around his head, looking beautiful and intimidating all at once. It had shut the normal humans up, the line clearly been drawn. Whether they had admitted to it or not, there were but three groups to their society, even if they tried to cover it up, normal humans could not compete with the hunters in terms of challenging demons. Which was exactly the reason why Renjun, too, had felt more like bashing Jaemin’s stupid face at such obnoxious display of superiority rather than cowering in fear.

This night, though, he had been willed to allow the demon a free pass, merely had pinched the side revealed by the slit in flimsy clothing that probably had still cost more than his monthly rent. “Go on,” he had insisted, pushing the blond along the way and down the hall and towards the staircase leading into the basement the club was set in. Not exactly great for emergencies but who was Renjun to judge that, it was not his club.

The music had been ear shattering, the bass been boosted to the point the whole floor vibrated, but demon clubs always had been like this, known for the extreme experience, and to the average person there was nothing more thrilling than hooking up with a demon for a night. Not that Renjun could have denied the pleasure of that, how good the sex actually was, but he knew about the risks and threats, about the dangers of it. He hadn’t just blindly walked into it like all these dumbheads out there had seemed to be.

“Come,” Jaemin had mouthed at him, tugging him along to the bar where one of the tenders already must have caught sight of their boss’ son. Before they had ordered yet, drinks had been placed in front of them by an overly tall man stood behind the counter, and the demon’s fashion sense suddenly had made sense. Because the barkeeper, too, had worn a blazer without shirt, tattoos and chest muscles revealed, and a wink had been sent Renjun’s way. Tempting, if not for the so well trained annoyance by his side.

Without a word, he had gulped down the whole of his drink before he had signed for the barkeeper again, ordering another to pour down his throat in a similar fashion before Jaemin had yet finished one. Which hadn’t been of relevance to Renjun anyways, he had been lured in by the promise of a good time, not to be slowed down by a demon not knowing how to drink. Maybe the alcohol on an empty stomach had also been getting to him already, he hadn’t cared, he only had yearned to grab his colorful creature by the belt to drag along to the dance floor. 

Not too many people had been there, restrictions on who was allowed in or not, and it had made dancing a more pleasant experience, without people closing in on them so very tightly. They had had some room to themselves, been allowed to move more freely and yet not at all, not with how Renjun had made sure Jaemin was kept close by his side. Heat against his own warmed skin, thoughts drowned out by the music and the demon’s hellish cologne in his nose, sensitivity heightened along with the shamelessness thanks to his drinks.

Every touch of the demon had burned against his skin, leaving a fiery trail in its wake that had had him arching further into Jaemin’s frame, pressing closed, craving more. Within an hour of arriving, he had already felt like going crazy, the drinks making him more sensitive, the demon luring him in. An incredible experience had had not been anticipating prior coming there and maybe he did get it now, this weird appeal the general public seemed to have with these clubs. It was intoxicating, it was addictive, but it had also simply been Jaemin right within his arms. 

“Give me another,” he had whispered into the demon’s ear, referring to the drinks he had already gulped down, and another drink he had received. And another, and then, just as he had placed down the glass for the last time that night, he had pulled Jaemin in for a kiss. It had been the final signal, a gesture of what he had wanted most at that current time, and that had been nothing but the demon himself. His demon. His lovely, lovely demon. He had not even realize he had said that out loud. 

✩°｡⋆

It had taken less time than he had anticipated but in between ignoring his own entire arousal and scrolling through the messages and notifications on his phone, Jaemin was all to affected by his own, by the way the vibrations of the fleshlight had him rutting into it again and again, every minute shift meaning the plug was pressing into his sensitive spot, all while the fur teased his tender skin. So by the time Renjun’s own self-restraint broke, when he looked away from the screen lured in by sweet noise, the demon was drenched in sweat, skin glistening in sweat, body trembling from stimulation and exert all the same. Arousing, incredibly arousing, and it shot like an arrow of heat down between his legs all over again.

“Jaemin-ah,” he mumbled as he dropped his phone onto the sheets, adoration in his tone as he took in the lovely sight. Little thrusts into the pillow, desperate shuffling of hips, toes curling around the thick fabric, muscles tensing - it was mesmerizing. A piece of art so unlike all the ink adorning silky smooth skin.

Carefully he reached forth not to startle the demon too much, fingers curling around one slender ankle and moving up, along the calf, tracing the inline of built thighs, brushing away the sleek fur. It wasn’t so much about the kitten play, that was more up Jaemin’s lane, but it was about knowing the little hair would tickle the skin, drive the other mad, making him go insane with the caresses that wouldn’t let up. 

He skipped to the outside, brushing his knuckles against one plump asscheek, then along the spinal cord, some of the little nobs he could feel against his fingers all too well. Up and up, along one twitching arm and a tense wrist, just so he could reach the cuff that kept the demon restrained. First one hand, then the other, he allowed Jaemin to pull free and gave him some time to relax his muscles again after being locked into one position for so long. 

It didn’t take as much time for the demon as it might take with another human, to get the blood flow going and limbs relaxed, and once he saw the single nod, Renjun adjusted his grip on Jaemin’s hips to pull them up a bit, reaching underneath to pull the Tenga away and allow the other to relax a bit again. One stimulus less, it didn’t mean Jaemin was any less sensitive, erection an angry red and radiating so much heat regardless of not being touched. This was the appeal of it, part of what made Jaemin so fascinating, the honest reactions, never withheld. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, leaning over the other to whisper into his ear, tongue tracing the outer shell. More than a simple whine he did not receive but it was sufficient for Renjun, to reach between them and tug at the fur, carefully pull the plug out of the other’s ass. That alone, the little teasing, had Jaemin crumbling down again, falling into a messy heap as the toy was thrown away. Now the only piece of bittersweet torture was the sounding rod in his dick, preventing a real orgasm the way it was so utterly craved. 

But it wouldn’t be like the artist to let it pass like this, to offer sweet release. Rather, he moved around the demon to take place near the headboard of his bed, leaning his back into the soft pillows aligned along the wooden frame from where he gestured for Jaemin to come up. The demon did, with wobbly movements, shaking fingers, yet effective in the way he pulled down the last piece of clothing covering the hunter’s skin.

Renjun hissed at the feeling, at having air collide with his dick that was definitely colder than his own body temperature, making him aware of how upset his own body was with him at this point already. Yet it could not compare to what he was supposed to feel in the shortest bit, with how Jaemin was clambering into his lap, bigger by stature but looking so incredibly small, so vulnerable, so open, at this current time. 

“Please,” the demon whispered into his ear, voice surprisingly stable for how much he was trembling already, “Injunnie…” So the artist hummed in agreement, the last bit of permission for Jaemin to reach around, grabbing Renjun’s dick in his hand to keep steady as he guided it to his slicked up hole. 

The slide was smooth, slick with too abundance of lube, vanilla perfume permeating the room with its utter irony of the situation, heated by Jaemin’s incredible body temperature. At the end of it, not even Renjun could hold back his voice anymore, guttural groan escaping him as he allowed his head to drop back, eyes falling shut. No longer did he protest when the demon went for his prey, sharp teeth digging into his throat, leaving little indents that were traced by his wet tongue, and the combined sensation of this hot-and-cold treatment along with the slow grinding around his dick had the hunter lose focus slowly.

“Come on,” he grunted, trying to pay attention again as he slid down the sheets a bit to get a better grip with his feet, and Jaemin played along. They already were in synch, and unlike all the hours before, Renjun did no longer need to command, only had to give a minute shift and the blue haired raised his hips, allowing them to drop down onto the artist’s receiving thrust to have them both release noises of pleasure. Little mewls that mixed with low grunts, interlaced by their heavy breathing as they built a rhythm that wasn’t broken even by Jaemin falling down. 

Face buried into Renjun’s neck who found it so horribly distracting, yet he didn’t pull away, didn’t let the demon pull away. On the contrary, he circled one arm tightly around the waist he had meticulously inked on his own, other reaching between them so he could close his fingers around Jaemin’s dick, thumb pressing against the sounding rod’s head at the tip. The little teasing had the demon yelping, hips jerking, dick twitching, and the other couldn’t help but smile.

With some little cooing sounds, he moved his fingers to get his nail between metal and skin and carefully, slowly, pull the sounding rod out. It must be excruciating, the earlier pleasure in reverse, the little curving that caused a shift from thick to thin and thick again, that was so very evident by Jaemin’s very flinch. In return, Renjun tightened his arm more, tried to not jostle his own hand as he sped up his upwards thrusts that only added to the excruciating part all the more. Because Jaemin had to keep still, preventing any too harsh movement until the sounding rod was pulled out, and thrown away like the tail that little while ago. 

“Come on,” he mumbled again, meaning to encourage the demon some more who only whined in protest, “Do me like you mean it, Jaemin.” His fingers dug into tattooed skin, fueling the blue haired’s motivation again, the little pain that always accompanied the pleasure so present in every demon’s life. Renjun knew, was well aware this was not the limit for his demon, was not the most that could be done, that Jaemin could still deal with more, and he was more than willing to pull out every last bit out.

Lust kept clouding his mind, turning his brain into a mushy mess of cotton, thoughts and consciousness slipping out of his grasp. But it was Jaemin who was in a worse state than him, pride kept him going, holding out as his fingers tightened around the demon’s dick again, forming a tight hole slicked up by the lube of the priorly used toy, offering something else to thrust into. Greedily it was accepted, encouraging the other to use up the last of his strength to the point Renjun felt pushed down on each of his thrusts, no longer having the power to withhold the weight that met his every upwards move.

Breath heavy, it was hard not to slip, to give in to Jaemin’s allure, a demon’s power reaching its high at their weakest state. Rather, he moved up his hand, curled his fingers into blue strands to yank the demon’s head up far enough to have his ear align with his lips, so he could whisper without worry of being heard, “Come for me, my love.”

Like a magic word, an enchanted snap of fingers, it did the trick. Renjun almost yelled in surprise as his dick was suddenly squeezed tight, slick and wet and hot, and liquid was released between their bodies, splattering across his body. “Ah, fuck,” he grunted, jerking his hand more to drag Jaemin’s orgasm out while he put his last ounces of strength into thrusting up, hitting the wet heat a handful more times before he, too, could find his release, deep within the demon’s abused hole. 

Only when he had rode out his own high did he allow his hand to still, fingers of his clean hand caressing through sweaty blue strands. Bit by bit, he could feel the hectic breathing against his skin calm down, until it was a bit too low, body unmoving and heavy on his own. He wasn’t surprised to find the other passed out as he looked down, neither was it too fun to heave that heavy weight off his frame. The things one did for a good fuck...

✩°｡⋆

It was about an hour later that he felt Jaemin rouse again, the demon curled up to lay pillowed on his lap, but Renjun didn’t mind. Well, not for as long as he didn’t have to say it out loud. In a way, he was just paying back the favor, considering how the demon, too, always made sure to clean him up after every time they had sex, preparing him a warm drink when he woke up in case he drifted off, exhausted by the strain and orgasm alike. Like this, it was only appropriate he did the same, wiping down inked skin with a wet cloth and removing the traces of their every deed. 

Albeit this time he had allowed himself a little treat, had taken another plug from the drawer to guide into Jaemin’s abused hole, keeping his own cum mixed with lube inside, making it easier to clean. As he had done it, he hadn’t been able to await the demon’s reaction but now, after he had eaten a dinner snack in bed and been reading while enjoying his cup of tea, he had almost forgotten about it. Until the other had shifted and, following the movement of his hips, released a low moan. 

“Is the princess awake?” Renjun teased, placing his book on his nightstand to allow his fingers to caress through bright blue strands instead. In detail, he could see fluttering eyelashes as Jaemin tried to battle sleep but, considering what futile attempt it was, he simply reached for the little lamp attached above where he had placed his book to turn it off. 

Holding up the demon’s head, he slid down the sheets and pulled him in again, allowing the beauty from hell to rest on his chest. “You’re really something,” he mumbled, quietly, he because he didn’t want to be heard. Hell might freeze over he admitted he had some sort of soft spot for the demon in his arms. Which he didn’t have. Definitely not.

Mostly, though, which was at the forefront of his mind at that moment, he hadn’t ever met anyone quite as clingy after sex as Jaemin could be. Bothersome indeed.

“If you plan to fuck in the morning,” the demon mumbled, hardly audible and horribly slurred, “I won’t move a single toe…”

“Deal,” Renjun agreed, pulling the blanket up a bit higher. They both knew it was a lie, Jaemin was nearly every morning awake before him, making breakfast or demanding sex, and it would be right the other way around, it would be Renjun not moving a limb as their day started in such sickeningly sweet way. “Sleep now,” he added, another moment later, and pressed a kiss into obnoxiously colored hair. It suited Jaemin, with his bright personality, bright looks, but he was also ninety-nine percent certain it suited the demon lord better. Not like he’d say that out loud for his little creature to hear...

**Author's Note:**

> At the end of this, thank you all for reading!
> 
> If you want to keep up with my other writing disasters or know when Sof and me are jumping into round 2 of our exchange, you can follow [my twitter](https://twitter.com/starrymeis) too or leave me your thoughts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/starrymeis)! Any kind of review is welcome too ~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and hope to meet again!
> 
> In these times, I hope everyone can stay safe and well! Please take care, my thoughts are with you!


End file.
